TOD dr who portal
by 1980-somethingspace-girl
Summary: Just read.
1. Chapter 1

A.n: trying not to rip off feep's portal Truth or Dare, but I will break fourth wall a few times...

Chapter 1!

(Yoshimi,the 11th doctor, Amy, Rory, River Song, and a few Daleks in cages with the guns removed enter)

Me: Hello audience! (Fourth wall blows up)

Doctor: ERM, hello!

Amy and Rory: where are we NOW Doctor?

Doctor: I actually... I don't know.

Me:does THIS awnser your question(claps twice and lights all turn on, revealing that we are in GLaDOS' chamber)

GLaDOS: What are all these people doing in here?! And why does those three have two hearts?

Me: We aren't human. We are the last Time Lords, well my dad is ALL timelord and my mom is half timelord, so that makes me 3/4 timelord and 1/4 human. Also...(snaps fingers and chell is dragged out, completely wrapped in duct tape) we got you a present.

GLaDOS: No. Get that mute LUNATIC away from me.

Me: Chill, GLaDOS! She's duct taped next to her companion cube as we speak.

Doctor: Who else is here?

Me: Curiosity, Morality, Fact, Space, Wheatley, Intelligence, The Master-

Doctor: NO! DO NOT BRING HIM HERE!

Me: Too late!

(Master comes out looking irked)

Doctor:(groaning) any MORE?

Me: Caroline, Cave, you've already met GLaDOS, and at least two more franchises

Everyone: Which is?

Me: Legend of Zelda, Lego movie, and the creepypastas

Link: Hello!

Good cop: Hi buddy!:-)

BEN: 'sup?

Me: that's all for now! Please send truths and/or dares r&amp;r and see you!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: hi everyone who didn't give up! we're baaaaaaack!

Doctor: we finally got dares?

me: YEP!

me: since she won't stop asking, Sabbrena has Joined! don't forget to dare her too!

Doctor: okay, shoot.

(Strax shoots a turret)

Doctor: NOT LITTERALLY STRAX!

Sabrenna: STRAX!

Me: O-o oookaaay, Wheatley, dare for you!

Wheatley: Oy, what is it?

Me: you have to make a party so everyone can party.

Wheatley: okay, lets start with treats!

Pinkamena: Would you like to learn how to make... CUPCAKES!

all the creepypastas, plus a few: NOOOOOOOO!

Pinkamena: yesh, fine, you guys are uptight...

Me: Wheatley, you don't wanna make cupcakes with her, *whispering* she uses ponies!

Wheatley: WHAT!

(Wheatley, Yoshimi, and Sabbrena look over at Pinkamena, whom is balancing a scalpel in her mouth and dragging Eyeless Jack)

me: no, drop him! Pinkamena, drop him *to wheatley* sometimes i need to treat her like she's a dog.

Pinkamena: (dropping E.J.) fine, i won't make cupcakes!

(half an hour later) *sorry i'm lazy*

(at the party) me: wow this is fun!

Sabbrena: mmm, pi pie!

(GLaDOS looks over, seeing the math symbol carved in the banana creme pie)

GLaDOS: well, i get the lame pun.

me: well, next dare! it says that Benny and the Space core have to talk to each other!

Benny: Spaceship!

Space: SPAAAAAACE!

Benny: Spaceship!

Space: SPAAAAAACE!

Benny: Spaceship!

Space: SPAAAAAACE!

me: i'm assuming you get the gist... THAT LASTED THE WHOLE DAY!

Sabbrena: Next dare! the Doctor gets to dance for no reason!

Doctor: okay, (dances randomly)

me: and, surprise surprise, (not the pony!) we get guests!

Doctor: Who is it?

(ichigo, lettuce, pudding, mint, and zakuro come out)

Doctor: anyone else?

(Akasaka,Shirogane, Kisshu, Masha, Taruto, and Pai come out)

me: that's right, you can dare the cast of Tokyo Mew Mew! that's all for now! remember to R&amp;R and send in dares and truths! bai!


	3. Chapter 3

**_A.n: hello everyone! Sorry for hiatus, I need to stop procrastinating and finish the chapter! Send dares, truths,OCs, and et cetera! Anyways, Allon-sy!_**

**_Deadlox: what about us!_**

**_Me: oh yeah! You can dare Youtubers too now! And I don't own anything!_**

Me: I need dares...

**one Google search and fanfics reading later**

Me: *smiling evilly* I have an idea...

(All the Hetalia characters are also stuck in the room)

Me: okay. Italy,Germany, you two need to watch this *gives a bootlegged DVD*

Italy: yay I love movie night! My big brother France will love this!

Me: actually,only you and Germany are allowed to see this.

Italy: Oh, okay! It'll be fun even if my big brother can't join me and my friend Germany!

*one horrifying episode of Hetalia later*

Italy: *hiding under the table*

Germany: What the hell!?

Me: well, I am going to go hide before Germany chases me down... BAI!


End file.
